bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomberman Max 2
Bomberman Max 2 is a game for the Game Boy Advance released on February 7, 2002. It is available in two versions: a blue and a red. The Blue version lets you control Bomberman, and the Red version lets you control Max. Story Planet Bomber was a peaceful place until Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits attacked the Bomber Base. They planted a machine in the middle of the base as part of Operation Mini-Mini when they were spotted by Bomberman and Max. Mujoe and the Hige Hige activate their machine and run away, luring Bomberman and Max into their trap. The heroes are shrunken down to a small size and contact Dr. Ein for help. The doctor cannot go there himself because he would be affected by the machine, so he sends Charaboms instead to help the heroes disable the machine. Worlds World 1 (Garden) *Enemies **Barom **Snakey Gameplay The gameplay is a classic style of Bomberman gameplay, defeating enemies in a grid-like area. At the beginning of each stage, Dr. Ein informs the player of the objective to clear the stage. The target can include defeating all enemies, receiving the Charabom or other types of objectives. Upon clearing the objective, several portals will open up to move to the next stage. Two different portals can appear: a red and a blue. The red one will take the player to a level they have already beaten while the blue one takes them to a new stage. By completing stages the player increases the clear percentage which can affect the ending. If the player finishes the game with less than 100% they will earn the bad ending which is a single screen with the main character questioning the outcome. If the player finishes the game with 100%, they will receive the good ending. One new addition to the normal mode is when large objects interact with the stage. Since the heroes have been shrunken to a small size, sometimes randomly in a stage a large boot of one of the Hige Hige Bandits will attempt to smash the player or another device will come after them. These objects cannot kill the player but stun them and cause them to lose some of their items or move them to another place on the stage. The bubble is the only notable good object as it is required in some stages to reach new areas. Charaboms Charaboms are Pokémon-like creatures that have special abilities. They play a bigger role in this game than in the previous one as they can be used in single player mode. Each one offers the main character an ability when equipped like giving you the maximum amount of fire power for your bombs. They can also be used in battle mode or merged to create new Charaboms. Gallery Bomberman Max 2 Blue Advance JP.jpg|Blue Advance JP Box Bomberman Max 2 Red Advance JP.jpg|Red Advance JP Box Title Screens 2.png|Title Screens Time Over Screens.png|Time Over Screens Stage Clear Screens.png|Stage Clear Screens Game Over Screens 2.png|Game Over Screens Perfect Screens.png|Perfect Score Screens Bad Endings 2.png|Bad Endings End 4.png|Bomberman and Max returning to normal End 10.png|Bomberman and Max chasing Mujoe into space End 22.png|Mujoe being defeated de:Bomberman Max 2 Category:Bomberman Games Category:Portable Games